Opposites Attract
by Purple Wolf Girl
Summary: Raven's birthday is nearing. But the idea of Beast Boy's present won't escape her thoughts. When curiosity gets the best of her, she goes into his room to reveal BB's real emotion. But just because it's in writing, doesn't mean it will come out in words.


Summary: Raven's birthday is nearing, but she can't get the idea of Beast boy's present out of her thoughts. When curiosity gets the best of her, she ventures into his room to reveal Beast boy's real emotion; but just because it's in writing, doesn't mean it will come out in words so easilly...Totally BBxRae and little RobxStar. Read and Review please! Oneshot story.

Hi! Please read...that is all. Anyway, on with the story...that's what you clicked on the link for... : )

Also disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans but I own this story! Whoo-hoo.

Rain fell upon the window pane and the thunder caused a disturbance among the titans. The lightning struck every now and then and lit up the room like a lamp. Of course, the lightning was the only light besides a half robot's built in light...simply because the power had died. Shadows were cast across frightened faces. The only sounds to be heard were chattering of teeth, thunder, and the grumbling of a discolored boy.

A red head grasped onto a raven black haired boy that was slightly shorter than her. He showed little emotion to this except for a small blush and a wave of his hand for his team mates to follow behind him. They entered a narrow and blackened hallway that led to the towers generator. The young heroes traveled onward until they reached their destination. The leader of the group approached the generator and stared at it with deep curiosity. When he couldn't figure out how to fix it, he motioned for the robot man to assist. Not long after the power was back on. Smiles appeared on four out of five faces.

"Glorious, friends! We now have the light we desire ever so much!" the red head alien exclaimed as she let go of the leader and clapped her hands.

"I kind of liked the dark. Besides, you could have let it stay dark...as an early birthday present." a dark girl remarked flatly.

"Uh, dude," the green boy started. "Your birthday isn't for like, two days!"

"I said for a early present." the dry voice argued.

"Why should we? I mean, I got you an awesome present already!"

Two dark lavender colored eyes snapped open. "What is it?"

"You'll find out Thursday night."

"Why the night?"

"Because, according to your files, you were born at night." a masked face pointed out. "Uh Raven, are you okay?"

Raven bit her lip. Thoughts raced around her mind. Was it a gag gift or was it serious or was it what she hoped it was? She didn't know. She wanted to. What was Beast boy's emotion toward her?

"Raven?"

"Yeah, I'm...I'm fine." she stuttered.

"Are you sure? Because you-"

"I said I was fine. I just need to be alone." With that she marched off toward her room, leaving everyone with a confused look on their faces.

Raven's room...

Raven sat cross legged and levitated peacefully. But the thought of Beast boy's present drowned her thoughts. She didn't quite understand why she was so interested in it. Maybe it was because she felt more for him lately. Maybe it was because she wanted to know if he could be anything besides silly. But one single word came to mind: opposite. They were total opposites. She wondered why she wanted someone so different...so quirky and happy-go-lucky. She was so emotionless and sarcastic. But she couldn't show any emotion. When she showed any feeling at all, it destroyed. She was so misunderstood. The only one who ever did understand her was Malchior; but he only turned out to be evil and betray and attack Raven. Although, Beast boy and Terra had the same problem. Maybe they did have more in common than thought...

Raven shook her head at this. She knew it wouldn't work between them. She didn't trust the expression 'Opposites attract '. Maybe it worked with magnets and certain people, but she and Beast boy argued constantly over the silliest things imaginable. But she really cared for him. She never liked Terra because Beast boy had a crush on her. She promised she would find a way to bring Terra back. Raven couldn't bring herself to do it. If she did, Beast boy would once again fall head over heels for the ex-titan, and Raven would never have a chance.

'_Why do I want him_?' Raven thought. '_Why? I mean, he immature, annoying, selfish, not to mention green...kind and caring at times, and blaah! What am I thinking! Repeat: I do not like Beast boy. I do not like Beast boy. I do-- ...like Beast boy..._' "What is wrong with me!" she screamed as a few books became surrounded by a black glow and were shredded into scraps. The pieces scattered across her floor. Her head was held low and she rested her chin in the palms of her hands. Raven's eyes locked onto the view of the ceiling. She stared at the ceiling cluelessly, just sitting there with a look of boredom planted on her face. After much wasted staring, she fell backward on her bed and clutched her blanket like a child would have. "Maybe..."

Later...

Beast boy and Cyborg had their eyes glued to the TV screen. The sounds of horns beeping, tires squealing, crashing, and Beast boy whining pathetically could be heard all around the tower. Beads of sweat dripped down the lime colored skin. His eyebrows were burrowed in concentration, his teeth were clenched and grinding into each other, and his nostrils were flared out. Cyborg had none of these problems. Playing this game was like breathing for him. It was just second nature. He could easily beat his friend without breaking a sweat, but he made it more pleasing to act like he was beaten for a moment and then he would race his car way in front of Beast boy's and listen to him whine.

Starfire was giving Silkie a bath as Robin watched with slight joy. Bubbles would float gently up from the tub. Starfire would watch with amazement and pop them every time she had a chance. She was always fascinated with every Earth culture; whether it was bubbles, flowers, candy, mustard, or even Robin. The way he acted or the way he understood everything so well...or the way he got his hair to be in such big spikes and stay that way all the time. Everybody wondered how hair gel could work so well.

A slight laugh escaped Robin's mouth as he watched the way Starfire reacted when a bubble burst on her nose. She jumped a little and gave a small squeak. She then smiled and wiped the liquid off of her face. Silkie sent a small splash of water at an unsuspecting Robin. He gave a groan but forced a smile.

"Robin," Starfire giggled. "I am quite sorry that my Silkie has made you as wet as a smumgofh forelow grungle. Shall I retrieve a towel?"

"Nah. A little water never hurt anyone. But thanks for the offer, Star." Robin assured her.

"I welcome you! But are you certain you do not desire a towel?"

"Positive."

Starfire smiled uncertainly and turned attention back to Silkie. The little creature was enjoying being surrounded by bubbles and warm water. He would kick his legs playfully and Starfire would tickle his rather plump belly.

Robin gave her an almost dream like smile. "Silkie seems to like getting a bath."

"Yes. I agree, friend Robin! It does appear to be that way."

"Yeah."

There was a small silence. Robin stared at her thoughtfully. He admired that she had enough time for every little creature. No matter how much she already had to do. He wondered how she was always so energetic and always had a positive out look on things.

Robin's masked eyes traced up to Starfire's that gazed ever so lovingly at Silkie. Bubbles floated gracefully around the room; only to have Starfire pop them with a giggle. Robin watched her with much curiosity plastered onto his face. When her eyes turned to meet his blank mask, he turned to the wall bashfully. His cheeks were stained a light pink. He wondered why he was so humiliated just because she looked his way. Just because when she turned around their faces were dangerously close. Because her hair brushed against his face and her finger slightly traced his chin. Just because he couldn't tell her.

Beast boy sulked in the corner like a sad little puppy. Cyborg did a dance to make his victory clear. He laughed mockingly as he watched Beast boy looking as if to cry. Beast boy's eyes shined weepiliy and his lip quivered at a fast pace. Of course, he really wouldn't cry, but perhaps desired some sympathy from a certain Azarathian...

"Beast boy lost! Hahaha!" Cyborg's teasing voice interrupted his deep thoughts.

Beast boy shot him a look. "I get it already! You won...again. I lost...again. I GET IT!"

"Who's better at video games?" Cyborg sing-sang.

"You." Beast boy grumbled.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't hear that!"

"YOU!" Beast boy stormed off with his feet stomping madly leaving Cyborg cackling like a maniac.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Ugh, what's the use? I can't get you out of my head." Raven whispered to an imaginary Beast boy. "Why do I like you...of all the people on this planet? You're so you."

She opened her now tear filled eyes. Her heart had a ping feeling in it, her head throbbed unmercifully, her body shivered, and tears streamed down her downcast face. She had never been in love. She had found Aqualad attractive and Malchior perfect, but was never in love. There were people who understood her and wouldn't try to change her emotionless personality. But she could never love one. She couldn't just pick someone who's personality matched her's. She needed someone...different. Someone nobody else would ever dream of loving that much. That person was Beast boy. He was misunderstood just like she was. Maybe he was only thought of as a jokester and a fool, but he could be serious and kind. Raven was thought of as creepy and eerie, but she could be friendly and participate in occasional activities that most other people did.

The gift. It came back to mind as quickly as it left. She loved him, did he love her? She wanted to know more than anything else. Knowing him, it was probably just a gag gift. But she had to know. '_Just two more days, Raven. You can wait! _' she told herself in her mind. '_Just two ...long...unbearable days...just two more days that I won't know how he feels...great. Sounds uh, nice?'_

"Oh who am I kidding?" she wondered out loud with a hint of harshness in her voice. "I need to know!"

With that she threw on her cloak and rushed out of her door. When out in the hallway, she shifted her weight from one foot to the other quietly in an attempt to remain unoticed. She moved her eyes back and forth and pressed herself against the wall. She slowly inched her way into Beast boy's room. Raven knocked on the door quite loudly. When there was no response at all, she took one last look and entered with a small smirk on her face.

"Were going to have some issues." she pointed out to herself. She made a disgusted face at his room. Empty pizza boxes, dirty clothes, _fleas_, and rancid blocks of tofu were spread across the floor carelessly. Raven regretfully stepped over each obstacle and traveled onward to his bed. She looked under the blankets, pillows, and the bed itself. Nothing. She opened the closet door only to have piles upon piles of clothes and toy monkeys land on top of her. Raven poked her head up from the disaster with a scowl on her face. The dark girl dug through all of the objects and still found nothing. But something caught her eye. Raven crept over to his dresser and picked up a small box. She carefully opened it. All that was in there was another toy monkey that had a violin in one hand and the bow in the other. Raven glanced over at the other monkeys. They were all holding various instruments.

"Wow. Who knew Beast boy had a whole orcastra." she remarked. "But, I guess it really was a gag gift." she sighed as she closed the box with a tear waiting to be released. "I guess I should go...wait. What's this?"

Raven picked up a small book that said 'Raven' on the front. An entry was written inside:

'_Raven's birthday is in like a month. I don't know what to get her. If I give her a hug or tell her the truth then she'll send me to another dimension thingy. Not. Fun. Trust me. Maybe I should give her a spell book. Then she might use me as the test dummy guy. I don't know what to do! Why does she have to be so creepy and un-normal...if that's a word even. I guess that she's not as bad as I say. If we're ever gonna have a bond or whatever than I should go easy on her. She can be pretty nice sometimes...**sometimes**. But I just wish I could tell her that Terra's gone and that I've changed; that I'm not the total idiot she thinks I am. But she is always so serious and she never takes ME seriosly. When we first met she told me I was kinda funny. I wonder if she still does? I wish. I've been in her mind before. It was totally wackyville, but I found out that she can't show emotion at all. But I express myself a lot! I don't think we would work. Were just so opposite...and I mean Robin and Starfire like each other. But they have a few things in common though. Rae and I don't. Everyday, I just wish I could tell her how much I really care 'bout her. I wish I could gather the courage and admit everything. I wish she felt the same. I wish she lo-_'

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING! PUT. THAT. DOWN!"

Raven turned around hastily and flung the book onto the floor before she could finish the entry. Her expression softened when she saw Beast boy standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked.

"I...I...I needed to know," she began.

"What did you need to know that made you come into my room?"

"You've come into my room before! You should talk."

"This is way different! That book is personal!"

"So was my mirror."

"Look, Raven, you can NEVER see that book. Nobody can,"

"You're too ashamed of me." Raven accused softly. "I knew it."

Beast boy's face fell and concern was written all over his face. "No. Raven, I would never be."

"Then why don't you want anyone to see it?"

"Because, I didn't..."

"I guess that entry was just a fake." Raven blurted sorrowfully.

"What?"

Raven turned to face him. Her cheeks were stained with tears. She walked over to him and looked at him nastily. "When did you write that entry? You never ment it I'm sure. Who would ever love someone like me?" she choked. "But the truth is...that I...I do love y-you. But you never me I guess," The book became surrounded by a black glow and it was squeezed until it practically burst. Her usual strength fell down to barely nothing as she fell to her knees. "There I said it! I don't know why I feel that way, I just do."

Beast boy said nothing. Moved nothing. Thought nothing. He couldn't believe what had just happened. She loved him. He loved her back, but didn't have the courage to admit it.

"Well?" she questioned uncertainly. "Was the book a trick or do you really feel that way?"

After minutes of no response, she lifted herself off of the ground. Raven dusted herself off. She tilted her head slightly at Beast boy. Her eyes met his and he spoke gently. "I'm sorry."

Later...

"Who's turn is it to go grocery shopping?" Robin inquired.

"I believe it is friend Raven's." Starfire answered. "But I cannot seem to locate her!"

"I'm right here." Raven's troubled voice came. "Just give me the list and I'll go."

"Uh, we haven't made it yet." Robin mumbled. "Can you wait about an hour?"

Raven nodded and headed for the counter to make a cup of herbal tea. Her head was held in sorrow and her weight seemed like a thousand tons of metal. The expression a broken heartRaven never thought to be true, but now she knew she had one. One that was broken in pieces and that could never be patched up like a quilt could. He didn't admit he loved her. Did he even try? But now it would be awkward between them and anyone he blabbed it to. She still loved him. There was no denying it. Even though she felt anger and hurt, if she had to, she would wait to hear those three words. But when would the search for his feelings end?

Hour later...

The list was now complete and Raven was at the store. She browsed through the mustard isle to purchase some that would please Starfire's odd choice of taste. Raven frowned even more than usual at the couples that were passing by. They appeared to be so happy and merry with each other. She was left out of all of that joy...but she wasn't one to show or experience joy or related emotion. Suddenly, the intercom came on.

"Heeeeeeeeelllllllllllooooooooo, customers of Jump City market! I hope that you all buy some yummy in the tummy tofu! I know I will,"

Raven's eyes widened. "Beast boy! Why is he on the intercom?"

Beast boy's message continued. "Anyway, I just wanted to let you ALL to know that I love Raven Roth! That's right! I looooooooove Raven Roth! Make some noise!"

Raven scrunched up her nose in disbelief. "Yeah right." she hissed under her breath.

"...Raven? Dudes, has anyone seen Raven? Or did she like leave or something?"

Raven took a can of soup off of the shelf.

"Alright. You win, Rae. But just to prove that I'm not kidding...here's goes nothin'! This is most of a journal thingy I wrote: '_I just wish I could tell her that Terra's gone and that I've changed; that I'm not the total idiot she thinks I am. But she always so serious and she never takes ME seriously. When we first met she told me I was kinda funny. I wonder if she still does? I wish. I've been in her mind before. It was totally wackyville, but I found out that she can't show emotion at all. But I express myself a lot! I don't think we would work. We arejust so opposite...and I mean Robin and Starfire like each other.' _Oh and HAHA! Now the whole city knows! Uh...on with the entry... :_'But they have a few things in common though. Rae and I don't. Everyday, I just wish I could tell her how much I really care about her. I wish I could gather the courage and admit everything. I wish she felt the same. I wish she loved me as much as I love her_.' "

Gasps could be heard around the store. They must have been the most unlikely couple in the world to receive that kind of response. But Raven's heavy heart suddenly became as light as air. She slightly grinned for the first time.

"He...he read the entry. And all of it, too. But how could he love someone like me?" she asked herself quietly.

A hand was laid on her shoulder. Beast boy's glowing face was there. "Like this."

With that he pulled her into a kiss. They didn't care that half the town was watching. They didn't care that they were kissing in front of everyone. They just didn't care. But Raven felt something strange inside of her. Something warm and fuzzy that she had never experienced before, it was happy. Just happiness. But there were no disasters or explosions. Maybe love was a non-destructive emotion as long as your calm and content while it happens.

There was clapping and cheering to be heard as Beast boy swug Raven's light body around in a circle. He then pulled away with a stupid smile painted on his face. Raven gave him a smirk. They left the store without a word. When they reached the parking lot his old attitude came back on.

"Geez Rae, what have you been eating? You're heavy!" Beast boy teased.

"Whatever." Raven muttered. "Can we go home now? And my name isn't Rae. It's Raven, _Garfield_."

"That's it! I get to eat all the cake!"

"Oh yeah, my birthday is pretty soon. But I think you've already given me enough." she said. "And you know how you hate artificially flavored strawberry icing."

Titans Tower...

Beast boy and Raven arrived home just in time to see Robin stumble around the hallways with a dazed grin on his face. There was a lip mark on his cheek.

Beast boy scratched his head. "Dude, what's with the lip? Are you that desperate that you painted it on!"

Robin stepped in front of Beast boy. "None of your business, Beast boy. Unless you want combat practice double time and no more video games."

Beast boy protested by turning into a sad, sad little kitten.

"Good." With that, Robin cleared his throat and walked off with out any stumbling at all. Beast boy and Raven looked at each other slyly.

"Starfire?"

"Oh, yeah."

"That figures."

"You bet."

"Because after all, opposites attract."

"I couldn't have said it better."

"Good."

"What do you mean good? What's good!"

"Just good."

"If you say so, Rae."

"Whatever."

Raven's birthday...

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY WHOO HOO! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RAVEN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!"

Raven made a face at everyone's out of key singing, but forced a smile anyway. "Thank you. But you really didn't have to do this,"

"Only the best for you!" Beast boy chirped.

"Whatever." Raven muttered.

"Please, it time for the pres of ents?" Starfire raised an eyebrow.

"You mean presents?" Robin corrected.

"Oh, yes!" Starfire chimed. "Continue."

"Alright, ya'll!" Cyborg laughed cheerfully. "Let's get this party started!"

"Please, friend Raven, do you desire to open mine first?"

"Uh...sure?"

"Here you are!"

Raven hesitantly opened Starfire's gift to find a super sized bottle of mustard. "Thanks, Starfire. It's um, nice?"

"I am glad that you believe so!"

Then it was Robin's gift, Cyborg's, then Beast boy's. Raven figured she knew what to expect, but she received something else. A few chocolate kisses and the entry book were tucked into the same box. "Thanks, Beast boy. I haven't had a kiss in a long time."

Starfire looked confused. She examined the chocolate with deep curiosity. "That is strange." she pointed out. "This seems nothing like the kiss Robin and I participated in earlier!"

All eyes turned to Robin waving his hands in defense. Smirks grew on faces and the sound of cackling filled the room.

"Heh heh." Robin nervously laughed.He glanced at an imanginary watch. "Wow. Look at the time. Let's have cake."

"Cake!" Beast boy shouted.

"Changing the subject, huh? Well it's not anybody's business." Raven said in her monotone voice.

" 'Cept for the newspaper's!" Cyborg snickered evilly. "I can see it now: 'Robin: Boy lover '!"

Robin's mask narrowed. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me!"

"I'm not the only one who has that."

"Has what?"

"I know what happened at the H.I.V.E. academedy. And with Sarasim. And-"

"Alright, you win, you nasty! I won't tell anyone...except the world!"

"Cyborg."

"Promise."

"Really promise?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Robin!"

"Promise you'll never tell and that includes Beast boy!"

"Promise already!" Cyborg and Beast boy barked. "But can we please have some cake!"

"Sure." Raven stopped the bickering. "Dig in. But remember Beast boy, this is **artificial** strawberry icing. So don't complain about me not warning you."

"Everybody's a critic!" Beast boy whined. "But why couldn't you get artificial vanilla!"

Later...

"Good night, Beast boy. I have to say that this has been the best birthday I've ever had...thanks to you."

"I'm just glad you didn't explode the cake on my head this time."

"Hmm. Good suggestion."

"Raven!"

"Just kidding. But what are we going to do about us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Is this relationship really going to go somewhere?"

"Huh?"

"Can we really stay together like this?"

"Well, we have been for the last few days."

"I know, but I mean I want to stay like this but then part of me doesn't think it's such a good idea. My emotions. They'll go out of control if we have this relationship. I can't feel emotion."

"What about earlier?"

"Maybe...maybe you're right. Wow, did I just say that?"

"Haha. Very funny, Rae."

"My names not-"

"I get it already! Sheesh!"

"Beast boy, I really do like you it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't really think you feel the same."

"Why?"

"You still like Terra. I just know it deep down."

Beast boy lifted Raven's face up. "How can I love Terra when I have you?"

Raven's face glowed in the moon light. "You mean it?"

"I couldn't any more than I do now."

And so came their good night kiss...perhaps their finial kiss. But still the perfect ending to any day.

The End

Hey everyone! Thanks for taking the time to read this story! Um...yeah everyone is kinda out of character but I've seen worse. hehe. : ) Just remember that I like to get NICE flame free reviews but constructive criticism is okay. As long as it's not mean or has any inappropriate language. But I'm sorry that all of my stories have kisses in them. You're probably getting tired of that...

-PWG


End file.
